


What A Dog

by Screeching_Everyday



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 50s au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeching_Everyday/pseuds/Screeching_Everyday
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around a 50s au!





	1. He’s a Tramp

The lonesome gray eyed man.

That’s what Yusuke had decided to call him at first.

He always sat in the corner of the Velvet Lounge. A small table by the window, the lighting easily able to obscure some of his face. An intriguing thing was the blue eyed cat that rested by his feet at all times.

He had gray eyes. Sharp, beautiful gray eyes. Gray eyes that were darker than his own.

How Yusuke longed for those lovely gray eyes to be directed at him and him only.

And then they were.

It was an unbearably hot day in June. Yusuke remembered how the lonesome man’s gaze fell upon the manager, Makoto, at first, but then those observant eyes of his quickly went across the room. His gaze then went to Ryuji, the lounge’s bouncer, to Ann the waitress, Haru the pianist, and Mishima the bartender, but gave Futaba a mere glance. Finally, those gorgeous irises were on him. He was scheduled to sing that day, and once he got on that stage, he could feel the male’s stare on him throughout the entire night, even as his show ended. Triumph had washed over Yusuke, he was staring at him, only at him.

He had heard the whispers that came after, of course. A few of the lounge’s patrons struck some small talk with the gray-eyed man after the performance. They had asked for his name, apparently.

“Akira Kurusu,”

He finally had a name for a face.

Mr. Kurusu was an artist- a photographer, actually, which would explain his intense gaze and observant eyes. He was also a man who could charm men and women alike, they said.

Of course, like others, Yusuke had fallen prey to those charms as well.

Not that he was worried though.

It’s not like Yusuke was conceited or anything, he just had confidence in himself. Both men and women had come up to him to admire his looks, so why would Akira be any different? In a strange turn of events that Yusuke had not anticipated, he had found himself in a game of pining. Ever since that one fateful night in July, Akira had been sending flowers and presents his way. Expensive perfumes and cosmetics lined his dressing room shelves. In return, Yusuke bought him drinks, each one having a different charm on the side. First it was a kitsune, then a black cat, and then two small black halos. He had seen these pinned to different areas. The two halos were worn as hoops on his ears, the black cat on the blue eyed cat’s collar which he learned was named Morgana, and finally the kitsune was pinned to the lapel of his black trench coat. There was a clear spark between the two artists, but neither of them would make a move on each other and Yusuke found himself getting frustrated at this game.

Perhaps all he needed was a push in the right direction?

Yusuke scrambled for the notebook resting on his vanity and began jotting down lyrics.

~~~~~

“Yusuke? It’s almost time.”

Haru’s soft voice filled Yusuke’s dressing room. Clothes were strewn around his folding screen and Yusuke sat in front of his vanity.

“Thank you, Haru,” He turned to put a mascara brush back in its case and snapped it shut before reaching for the perfume resting at the shelf above his vanity. He uncapped it and sprayed it on the front of his white tailcoat and his wrists.

“It smells nice,” Haru mused,”Montiel Nostalgia? Where’d you get it?”

Yusuke pushed his chair inwards as his hand grazed the bottle.

“It was given to me,” A fond smile graced his glossed lips. ”Well, shall we get going?”

Haru pushed herself off the wall and held the door open for Yusuke as they both walked out.

“You look nice by the way,” Her hands clasped together at the front of her pink polkadot dress. “Hoping to impress your mystery man?”

A strange gleam lined those light gray eyes.

“Something like that,”

Haru smiled up at Yusuke and leaned over to roll up his white gloves.

“Then I shall play my very best tonight!”

~~~~~

“You both look so good!” Ann squealed once the two made it behind stage.

“Ooh, never knew Inari could clean up this nice!” Futaba snickered as she crouched down to trace her fingers on the diamonds that lined the cuffs of Yusuke’s pants. “Jeez Inari! You trying to get laid tonight or something?”

Makoto’s hand came down to swiftly smack Futaba upside the head somewhat gently, but still enough to make the short female grunt.

“Enough crowding around them” Makoto sighed, “It's almost time for them to get on stage.”

Futaba grumbled silently to herself as she rubbed her head and made her way to her desk.

A pale hand pulled back the curtain and a mess of midnight blue hair entered their vision.

“Um guys.” Mishima anxiously chimed, “You should be on stage by now. I’m getting bombarded with drinks at the moment, so please get on stage so people will stop asking for them,”

“Ah, I’m so sorry Mishima!” Haru squeaked as she gripped Yusuke’s arm. “We’ll go right away!”

“Good luck Haru, break a leg Inari!” Futaba hollered from her desk as they scurried to the stage.

~~~~~

Cheers erupted from the crowd once Yusuke had stepped on stage and Haru took her respective place by the piano.

He scanned the crowd as his eyes locked with a familiar pair of gray eyes. Pale pink lips curled upwards into a devilish smile before they parted.

**_What a dog~_ **

The soft chime of the piano echoed as the room’s lights dimmed down, leaving a tan spotlight on Yusuke. He waited a beat, fluttered his long eyelashes before repeating himself in a more sultry tone.

**_What a dog~~  
      He's a tramp, but I love him_ **

With a sway of his hips, Yusuke made his way off the stage. Making his way to Haru’s piano as he rested against it, scanning the crowd with provocative gray eyes.

 **_Breaks a new heart every day  
     He's a tramp, they adore him  
    And I only hope he'll stay that way_**

His eyes met with gray eyes, a darker hue than his own. A gloved hand came up to twirl a strand of his bangs. Continuing to stare, his eyes lowered till they were half lidded, fluttering his long eyelashes a bit.

 **_He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel  
      He's a rounder, he's a cad  
    He's a tramp, but I love him_**

Pushing himself off the piano, eyes still locked onto Akira as he strutted towards him, hips swaying with each step.

**_Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_ **

He pulled the microphone as he walked, finger curling around the cord dragging behind him. Awestruck men and women reached and stared upwards at him as he walked, some green with envy at realizing he had his sights set on the lone man in the back of the lounge. Finally, Yusuke reached his destination, dark gray eyes peering up at Yusuke behind thick round lenses.

**_You can never tell when he'll show up_ **

Long legs clad in white suddenly entered his vision. Yusuke’s right leg slung itself over Akira’s lap and his left joined its pair on Akira’s other side until he was straddling him. Burgundy red hands came to hold onto Yusuke’s thighs, keeping him situated. Long fingers pushed Akira’s jaw upwards and stayed there as Yusuke’s face drew closer. Sweet scenting perfume wafted through his nose, Montiel Nostalgia.

 **_He gives you plenty of trouble  
   I guess he's just a no 'count pup  
   But I wish that he were double_**

White grasped burgundy and trailed it up a delicate waist until it rested on his mid back.

**_He's a tramp, he's a rover_ **

Yusuke leaned backwards, the hand on his mid back and thigh gripping tightly to ensure he wouldn’t fall. His front pushed against Akira’s and Yusuke smirked at the shiver that left Akira at the touch. He pulled himself back upwards with support from Akira and pushed himself off of his lap. Going back to stage, his head turned and stared at Akira through his peripherals.

 **_And there's nothing more to say  
   If he's a tramp, he's a good one  
  And I wish that I could travel his way_**

Once Yusuke was back onto the stage, he turned and scanned the audience until his eyes landed on Akira again and long black eyelashes fluttered downwards as he sent a wink Akira’s way.

**_Wish that I could travel his way  
   Wish that I could travel his way_ **

The audience clapped, some whistled and cheered once Yusuke took his bow. The curtain closed and Ann immediately bounced over to crush Yusuke into a tight hug.

“OH MY GOD! YUSUKEEEEE!!!” Ann squealed as the rest of the group came over.

Haru placed a gloved hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. “You did great out there Yusuke. It was a pleasure to play again.”

“Yeah Inari, I saw the whole thing.” Futaba strode up to Yusuke, a smug expression on her face. “You were- ahem-a bit touchy feely with that fella in the back,”

Shockingly, a timid expression crossed Yusuke’s face along with flushed cheeks as he reached upwards to twirl a strand of his bangs.

“I just hope he doesn’t stop visiting because of today...” Yusuke mumbled.

That certainly wasn’t a reaction Futaba was expecting. He must’ve really liked him.

“Well”, she started, “I think-“

Suddenly, Mishima pulled open the curtain looking rather frazzled.

“Um, Yusuke there’s someone waiting for you by your dressing room,”

Not looking Mishima’s way, Yusuke lazily waved his hand in a shooing motion.  
“I thought Ryuji was supposed to keep unwanted guests at bay? Tell them to leave, please,”

Mishina shuffled awkwardly before clearing his throat.

“Um I would but I think you might want to visit this one. H-he’s really quiet and he sits at the back w-with his cat. ”

Yusuke froze, Futaba grinned evilly.

“T-tell him I’ll be there in a moment.”

He gave a curt nod then retreated back to the bar. Yusuke sighed, rolling his gloves back up. He pat himself of imaginary dust.

“Soooo, go get in his pants Inari!” Futaba cheered, patting Yusuke’s back.

He grinned.  
“I will.”

~~~~~

Yusuke eagerly made his way towards his dressing room. He hoped Akira was here to comment on his little ‘performance’ tonight or perhaps they could go back to his place and ‘talk’. Either option sounded like a win win to Yusuke. The walk to his dressing room seemed longer than normal, perhaps it was nerves?

The great diamond of the Velvet Lounge, Yusuke Kitagawa, nervous?  
A rare occurrence.

Though his nerves did intensify once he saw the man of his affections leaning against the doorway, with an unlit cigarette between his two perfectly plump lips.

Hands placed neatly at his hips, Yusuke drew closer. Shoes clacking against the floor until he stood in front of him.

“So, it seems a sneaky cat made his way to my dressing room.”

A smirk lined those beautiful lips.  
“No, Morgana is outside for a walk. I, on the other hand, came to have a nice chat with the loveliest gem in this lounge.”

Gods, his voice was heavenly. Raspy yet smooth. Soft yet bold. He could listen to him speak for hours on end.

“Well,” Yusuke sighed, shifting his weight onto his right foot and placing a hand on his hip. “You’ve had their attention for quite a while.”

Akira reached upwards to take the unlit cigarette and flicked it into the trashcan a few feet away from them.  
“Oh trust me,” His eyes scanned Yusuke up and down hungrily, “I’ve noticed.”

“Oh have you~?”

Akira pushed himself off the wall, walking around Yusuke until he was facing him. Yusuke’s back was towards the door now. Akira advanced onto Yusuke, he reached for the doorknob behind him. His hand reached for Yusuke’s chin, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing his lip gloss. His other hand came to rest by Yusuke’s head on the wall.

“I have.” Akira leaned over, his forehead pressed against Yusuke’s, breath mingling, lips brushing against each other.

“And,” Yusuke shuddered, with every breath and word he spoke, his lips brushed against Akira’s even more, his lip gloss smudging onto Akira’s lips, “Do you intend to do anything?”

He grinned

“Of course.”

Yusuke’s hand turned the doorknob, both of them stumbling into the room as Akira’s lips pushed against his.

‘My, what a dog indeed~’


	2. Clair De Lune

‘What a beautiful sight.’  
Yusuke mused.

His gaze utterly enraptured by the horizon line as the moon began it’s descent, soon disappearing from view as dawn began to peak over the still city below.

Yusuke shivered as a small breeze made its way into his apartment, making his curtains flutter briefly before they stilled. With one hand, he brought the bedsheet he had wrapped himself in close to his pale naked frame, while the other held a lit cigarette between slender fingers. It was surprisingly chilly despite it being the beginnings of spring.

He brought the cigarette to his lips, a gray puff of smoke produced as he exhaled, floating out his open window into the sky. His eyes closed, long dark eyelashes pressing against his cheeks once the record player by his door began to play an old favorite.

Soft echoes of the piano danced along his apartment walls. Yusuke hummed along with the tune, Clair de Lune. 

Too engrossed in the scenery and melody, Yusuke barely registered the noise of his shower turning off. He smiled faintly and continued to gaze out the window.

~~~~

Akira sighed, taking a towel to rub at his hair to rid the water droplets that clung to the curls on his head. He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of silk pajama bottoms before exiting the bathroom. He could hear a tune echoing through the hallway as he made a beeline straight for the bedroom. He was greeted by the sight of Yusuke, his bare pale skin shining in the fading eerie glow of the moonlight and the soft bright shine of the rising sun. The contrast made him look ethereal, as though he were an angel, lulling you in with sweet eyes and a daring smile etched onto those perfect pink lips.

‘Beautiful’ 

Akira immediately raced for his instant camera resting on the bedside table. As quietly as he could, he squatted a bit aways from Yusuke’s side, rising his camera up to get a perfect angle of Yusuke’s profile looking out the windows, a serene expression resting on his features. 

The click of the camera snapped Yusuke out of his reverie and made him turn only to see Akira eagerly looking at his camera. The device made a quiet clicking and whirring sound before a small square image popped out.

“What are you doing love?” Yusuke spoke softly, cocking his head to the side inquisitively, his bangs falling over his eyes. Akira, not looking up from the square image he held, smiled fondly. “You looked so beautiful. I had to take a picture”. Finally looking up, Akira placed his camera and the image on the table to the right of him before joining Yusuke on the bed. He circled his arms around his torso and rested his chin on Yusuke’s shoulder. 

Akira gently grabbed the cigarette from Yusuke’s slender fingers and took a puff before placing it back into his awaiting hands. He melted into Akira’s embrace and placed his free hand on top of Akira’s that rested on his stomach. 

“I love you.” 

Akira laced their fingers together and began pressing soft kisses on Yusuke’s bare shoulder and neck. 

“I love you too.” 

They then both turned to look out the windows, the sun had risen fully, bathing the two in a soft warm orange glow. They could hear the record player playing the final keys of the song. The soft melody of the piano echoing in the room, accompanied by the light chirping of birds as the song finished, marking their blissful morning to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They pretty óuò

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with 50s Yusuke


End file.
